Sneaking
by rowanashke
Summary: Iruka and Kakashi have a secret. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura think something fishy's going on. Can Iruka and Kakashi keep things they way they are?
1. Chapter 1

"You know…" Sakura put her spoon back into the ramen and cast a thoughtful look sideways at Sasuke, who was currently scowling at his untouched bowl. "Have you noticed that there's something…something weird going on between Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei?"

"Whaaat?" Naruto looked up at her with wide eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Well…" Sakura blushed lightly. "I mean…it seems like Kakashi-sensei's always around, you know? And the other day, I stopped by Kakashi-sensei's house to drop off those books he borrowed me and Iruka-sensei was there. And they…" She hesitated. "They looked kind of…I don't know…red…"

Sasuke looked interested. "Hmm. I've never really paid attention, but...now that I think about it, you're right."

"Hmmmmm" Naruto's face screwed up in thought. Finally, he scowled. "You don't think…"

"What?" Sakura asked slowly.

"You don't think he's…bugging Iruka-sensei, do you?" Naruto yelped. "Kakashi-sensei's such a _pervert_…"

"He is, isn't he?" Sakura said distastefully. "He's always reading those _books_…"

"Hm." Sasuke tried to look like he didn't care, but a glimmer of worry showed in his dark eyes. "Maybe…maybe we should check."


	2. Chapter 2

Iruka heard Kakashi enter the classroom and hid a smile in his hands. The class was deserted; it was five o'clock on a Friday afternoon. The perfect time to steal a little time with his Kashi…

Kakashi, apparently thinking he was being sneaky, slipped across the room and positioned himself behind Iruka. Iruka grinned openly, waiting for his lover to do something.

Kakashi didn't disappoint him. He felt Kakashi's breathe on his neck and then a soft, slow nibble.

Shivering slightly, Iruka tipped his head to the side and chuckled. "Hello, Kashi…"

Kakashi laughed. "Didn't fool you a bit, did I?"

"Of course not." Iruka lifted his arms and brushed his fingers over Kakashi's cheeks. "How are you, Kashi?"

Kakashi moved around to sit on Iruka's lap. Straddling his hips, he grinned down at his beloved chuunin. Iruka, blushing, gave him a shy, amused glance.

He still blushes for me, Kakashi thought happily. I never get tired of that. Leaning down, he kissed Iruka's nose lightly and was rewarded with an even deeper blush.

"Kashi…" Iruka whispered. He gave Kakashi a look from under his eyelashes, and it was so damn sexy that Kakashi seriously considered throwing Iruka over the desk and having his wicked way with him right then and there.

Come to think of it…grinning evilly, he leaned down a little more and captured Iruka's lips with his own. Iruka lifted his hands to slide them up his lover's back, eagerly opening his mouth to allow Kakashi's tongue to slip inside.

Iruka made a soft, needy noise and Kakashi deepened the kiss, bringing his hands up to run them through Iruka's hair.

Then he suddenly jumped off Iruka's lap, yanking his mask up.

The door burst open. Naruto, followed by Sasuke and Sakura, tumbled into the room.

"IRUKA-SENSEI…" Naruto glanced between the furiously blushing Iruka and the suspiciously relaxed Kakashi. "Uhm…"

"We were wondering…" Sakura was looking at them oddly as well. "We were wondering if you would like to get some…some ramen…"

Iruka took several long, deep breaths, trying to get his blushes under control. "Uhm…"

"Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto gave his jounin teacher a suspicious, dark glance. "Why are you here?"

Kakashi gave him a bland look in reply. "I needed some advice on a jutsu, so I came to ask Iruka-sensei for some help. I was really desperate."

Iruka choked for some reason.

Sakura looked angry. "LIAR!" She pointed at him accusingly. "You NEVER need help with your jutsu!"

"Meh." Kakashi shrugged. "Can't be right all the time. I'll…uhm, I can't come eat with you. There's something I need to do. I guess I'll see you around, Iruka-sensei…"

Iruka cast him an odd, regretful look before turning to the kids. "Well, let's go get some ramen, then."

When Naruto turned to talk to him, Kakashi was already gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Iruka sighed and looked down at his bowl. Usually he liked ramen as much as the next person…ok, not as much as Naruto, obviously…but he wasn't hungry.

Not for ramen, anyway.

Naruto was jabbering on about something to do with his training. Sasuke, who Iruka had been rather surprised to see willingly sitting with the other two, was slowly working his way through a bowl of miso. Sakura wasn't eating; she'd primly announced she was on a diet and wasn't hungry.

"Iruka-sensei…" Sakura said slowly. "Why was Kakashi-sensei at the school today?"

Iruka nearly choked on the bite he'd just put in his mouth. Coughing to clear his throat, he tried frantically to remember the excuse that Kakashi had given the kids. Something about a jutsu…

"He was…he asked me to give him some advice." Iruka put his spoon down and looked Naruto in the eye firmly. "He…"

"He's bugging you, isn't he?" Naruto asked flatly.

Taken aback, Iruka gaped at him. "What?" He finally asked. "Bugging…me?"

"Yeah." Sakura folded her hands on the counter and gave him a wide-eyed, knowing look. "See, we know how much of a pervert Kakashi is, and we heard Genma-san talking about how he used to…" Sakura blushed. "How he and Kakashi-san used to…uhm…kiss…"

From her flush, there had been a lot more to the discussion than 'kissing'. I'm going to have to have a little talk with Genma, Iruka thought angrily. Imagine, having a discussion about sex where a team of genin could overhear…

Then it hit him. "Genma…and Kakashi…san?" he asked weakly.

"Yeah." Naruto's face screwed up in disgust. "Genma said he loved it when…" Naruto's disgust turned to concentration. "When Kakashi would…ride him…like a…"

"STOP." Iruka did not…ever…want to hear those words from Naruto's lips.

"So…was he bothering you?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Wh..uh….NO." Iruka blushed madly. "He was…I mean…it's fine. He's…" Suddenly Iruka couldn't handle it anymore. "I'm fine. Thank you for being concerned, but…it's fine. Look. I've got a lot of papers to grade tonight, so…I'm going to go. Home. And grade papers. Good night, guys."

Iruka fled.

…

Naruto wasn't eating his ramen. He was watching his beloved Iruka fleeing, blushing so hot that he looked like a tomato.

"There's definitely something going on." Sasuke said slowly. "He's acting really funny."

"Yeah." Sakura said quietly. "But he's too nice to admit it."

"So we have to find out what's going on!" Naruto actually pushed his bowl of ramen away. "We have to! Iruka's too nice to let anyone mess with him."

"Ok." Sasuke said quietly. "Let's get organized."


	4. Chapter 4

Iruka buried his face in his hands. He'd never…ever…EVER…been so embarrassed in his whole life!

Bad enough that the kids had nearly walked in on a scene that probably would have scarred them for life. Then that…horrible, HORRIBLE scene at the restaurant!

"Finally shook the little brats off." Kakashi slipped his arms around his love and nuzzled into his chest. "Finally."

"Kashi…" Iruka sighed and leaned back against him. "That was too close. We've got to…be more careful."

"Hmmm". Kakashi kissed Iruka's neck. "What's wrong?"

"They…think that's there's something…going on…" Iruka shivered. "Kashi…they asked me if you were…bugging me."

"Bugging you?" Kakashi laughed. "Oh. _Am_ I bugging you, Ru?" Kakashi licked his neck and then nibbled on it. "Should I _stop_ bugging you?"

"Nghg…" Iruka managed. Kakashi laughed again and moved so he could nibble on Iruka's ear.

"Does this bug you, sensei?" He breathed gently into Iruka's ear and then took the lobe into his mouth, sucking it gently.

Iruka pushed away from the desk, grabbed his lover, and dragged him into the bedroom.

…

Sakura perched on the tree, trying to see into Iruka's bedroom. This plan bothered her in so many ways. First of all, what if Iruka-sensei doesn't wear pajamas?

She nearly fell off the bench. I can't do this, she thought frantically. I'll _die _if I see Iruka-sensei…naked…

She fell off the branch.

…

"What was that?" Kakashi's head whipped around to stare out the window. Iruka, sleepy and sated, just giggled softly and ran his finger along Kakashi's jaw.

"What was what?" He asked, then yawned.

"I heard something." Kakashi was all business now, a jounin protecting something he loved. Iruka sighed and tipped his head sideways to stare out the window.

Kakashi slid off, making Iruka groan in protest. Padding silently to the window, he peered carefully out of the window. Then he swore, jumping back.

"Shit." Kakashi shook his head, snarling. "Sakura is lying on the ground out there."

"Ohmygod." Iruka shot up, clutching the blanket around his naked body. "Do you think…"

"No." Kakashi turned and gave his love a reassuring smile. "If she did, she'd be bleeding. She probably fell out thinking about the possibility of seeing a certain sexy chuunin in the nude."

Iruka blushed.

Kakashi sighed. "But it appears you are the target of a rather annoying stake-out." He was pissed. This was going to interfere with Ruka-time.

"What are we going to do?" Iruka asked quietly. He was staring at Kakashi with his chocolate-brown eyes full of sadness. "They're not always so bad…one of these days, they might get lucky…"

Kakashi groaned. "Don't." He crossed the room and cuddled his Iruka, hating to see him disturbed. "We'll figure it out."

Iruka sighed deeply and turned to press his face against Kakashi's chest. "Kashi…I think, maybe…that we should…just…"

"Don't." Now Kakashi was angry. "I love you, Iruka. I'm not going to stop seeing you because your ex-students might get angry or upset…"

"Kashi." Iruka gently placed his hands over Kakashi's lips. "I wasn't going to say that. I was going to say…maybe we should just…admit it?"

"Meh." Kakashi sighed. "I…"

"I know." Iruka smiled gently. "I know, love."

They sat in silence for a while, holding each other. Finally Kakashi sighed and released Iruka. "I should go. Before she gets her nerve back."

Iruka sighed. "Ok." Pulling the sheet around him, he reached out and touched Kakashi's neck gently. "Be careful."


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto jiggled impatiently. He'd been following Iruka all day, but there'd been no sign of Kakashi-sensei.

I'm so boooored, he thought with a sigh. I mean, c'mon! If something's going to happen, I wish it would happen now!

Iruka was at the mission office, sitting at his desk and sorting missions. Gramma Tsnuade had and another jounin were there alone.

I'm so booooored!

…

Genma flicked his senbon and gave Iruka a funny look. "Do you know you've got a stalker?" he asked suddenly.

Iruka sighed deeply. "Yes. Which one is it? Naruto, Sasuke or Sakura?"

"Bright orange jacket." Genma raised his eyebrow.

"Naruto." Iruka laid the mission scrolls down and scowled. "They've been following me around for a couple of days now. I'm starting to get sick of it."

"Why are they following you around?" Genma sat on the edge of Iruka's desk and stole his tea cup. "Why don't you just chase them off?"

"They…ah…." Iruka blushed. "They accused Kakashi-san of uh…'bugging' me….thanks to that 'conversation' I already yelled at you about…and, uh…they're trying to catch Kakashi-sensei in the act. Of being a pervert, I guess."

"Bugging you?" Genma eyed the chuunin and suddenly grinned. "And _is _Kakashi… 'bugging' you?"

"NO." Iruka grated out. Genma caught the dangerous glint in Iruka's eyes and hastily soothed him.

"So they're trying to protect you." Genma grinned. "That's kind of cute."

"Yeah. And annoying." Iruka sighed. "I'm going to file these." Iruka scooped up the pile of completed mission reports. Watch the front, ok?" 

"Ok."

…

Genma eyed the tanned chuunin as he escaped to the back room. So. Kakashi and Iruka…he had to admit, they made a cute couple.

I know a secret…Genma grinned slowly.

…

Iruka dumped the pile on the table and sighed.

Then he yelped as hands shot out of the darkness.

"Shhh…Ruka…It's me…"

"Kashi…" Iruka turned and threw his arms around the shadowy shape. "Idiot. I was just about to stab you!"

"Worth it." Kakashi whispered. He leaned and captured Iruka's lips in a lingering kiss. "I've missed you."

"Me too." Iruka groaned softly. "This is really starting to get old."

"Mmmph." Kakashi shifted their bodies so they were flush and started kissing Iruka's cheeks and forehead.

"Kashi…" Iruka whispered. "N..not here. Genma's in the other room…"

"Don't care." Kakashi whispered. "Need you, Ruka."

"Kashi…" Iruka groaned softly.

"Iruka?" Genma called from the other room.

"Shit." Iruka gasped. "Kashi…"

Kakashi growled and moved so he could reach Iruka's neck. Fastening his mouth on Iruka's skin, he started sucking and licking. Iruka gasped in pleasure and dug his nails into Kakashi's back. "K..Kashi…"

"Iruka…" Genma called again. They both groaned. Kakashi reluctantly released Iruka's neck and stole one last hard, needing kiss before Iruka pushed him away and stumbled into the outer room.

Tsunade was standing there, looking a little impatient. Behind her Kotetsu and Izumo were lounging, looking a little bored.

"Hey, Iruka. Sorry, but I can't find those scrolls you had yesterday…" Genma's head was nearly buried in one of the filing cabinets. Iruka, trying not to pant, walked over, pulled Genma from the file, and closed the drawer he'd been in. Then he opened the next one down, reached in, and pulled out the files in question.

Tsunade gave him a funny look. "Are you ok, Iruka?" she asked slowly. Kotetsu and Izumo also looked at him funny. Iruka brought his hand up and ran it over his hair, trying to smooth it down.

"Fine." He said shortly. "Just tired. Is that everything, Hokage-sama?"

"Yeees." Tsunade said slowly. "Except I have to ask why Naruto is asleep in the tree outside the window."

Iruka sighed deeply.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke's pretty good, Kakashi thought grumpily. If I wasn't hyper-aware that we're being tailed, I might not have seen him.

Kakashi had gained his 'tail' when he'd left his house this morning. It was really irritating. Not to mention it was wrecking havoc on his and Iruka's love life!

It had been a week. One long, frustrating week. He and Iruka had managed to snatch only a couple of unsatisfying moments of fondling in that time. Kakashi was ready to explode.

But not quite ready to admit it.

He growled under his breath and suddenly grinned. So the brat wanted to follow him, hmmm? Maybe he could have some fun with this.

He quickly formed the signs for the clone jutsu. Let's see how good he really is…

…

Sasuke groaned as Kakashi-sensei suddenly tripled. What the hell was the pervert up to?

He's good, Sasuke thought. Studying the three Kakashis, it was impossible to tell which one was the real one. And then they split up.

Sasuke hesitated. Which one, which one?

…

Kakashi sat perfectly still, watching the three clones he'd created ambling away. After a moment, he saw Sasuke drop to the ground and patter off after one of the clones.

Don't know why I didn't think of this in the first place, Kakashi thought with a grin. Too bad Iruka's in class. This would be a perfect opportunity.

He sighed. Ruka was too damn responsible for his own good. He'd never agree to leave class early. Or even to leaving a clone in control and sneaking off for some hot broom closet action. Or would he?

…

Iruka sighed and stared at his class. The kids stared back.

He hated Friday afternoons. They dragged on forever and ever and ever…

"Iruka-sensei…" Tobito whined. "I can't get it to work!"

Tobito was trying to get the hand signs working for a simple clone jutsu. He kept mis-forming the last two. They'd been working on it for hours now. The rest of the class had gotten an Iruka-clone to appear, but Tobito was slow.

"Watch my hands carefully." Iruka went through it very slowly, emphasizing the last two correct formations.

Konohamaru groaned. "He's never going to get it, Iruka-sensei."

"SHUT UP!" Tobito yelled.

"Both of you shut up." Iruka barked.

"Iruka-sensei, I have to peeeee…." Yun was dancing in place, holding her stomach.

"The correct term is I have to go to the bath…" Iruka began.

"Not anymore! Yun peed her pants!" Shouted Dango, laughing.

Iruka mentally screamed.

Suddenly his hand shot out to snatch a paper shurikan that had been thrown.

"CLASS!" Iruka shouted. The class went still.

"Just…go. Class dismissed. Go. Away."

The class cheered and disappeared.

Iruka groaned and sank into the chair, burying his head in his hands.

"Psst." Iruka froze. Did someone just…

"Open the shurikan."

Open the…what?

Iruka sat up, looking around. Nothing. His eye caught the paper shurikan on his desk. Blinking, he carefully unrolled it.

It was a series of drawings. Puzzled, Iruka bent closer, trying to figure it out.

The first showed…Kakashi. Had to be, with that half-mask and that weird hair. He was being followed by…Sasuke? The next picture showed three Kakashis. The next, a "fake" Kakashi being followed by the Sasuke stick figure. The next was…Iruka. Iruka giggled softly. Then there were three Irukas. And two kids, one of whom was probably Sakura, staring at them in confusion. And the last picture…Iruka blushed. It was Ruka on his knees being…uhm….wow….

After a moment, Iruka nodded slowly. Ahhhh…clever Kakashi. Grinning, he stood and crumpled the paper. Ok. That will work…

He walked to the staff bathroom and went into a stall. Still blushing at the last picture, he quickly created a clone and sent it out to wash its hands, then leave. A moment later, he created another. And another.

When he was sure they were gone, he grinned and went out the window.


	7. Chapter 7

"There's Iruka-sensei!" Sakura said quietly. "He's going back into the classroom!"

"Nooo!" Naruto pointed at another window. "There's Iruka-sensei! What's he _doing?_"

"There can't be TWO Iruka-senseis!" Sakura exclaimed.

"That PERVERT!" Naruto yelled. "Kakashi-sensei made a copy of Iruka to confuse us!"

"What are we going to do?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked grim. "One of them is the real Iruka-sensei. So we have to follow them both. You take the one in the classroom; I'll take the one over here."

"Fine." Sakura settled herself more comfortably on the bench. "Don't loose him, Naruto."

…

Iruka slipped in through his window and pulled the shade down, sighing in relief. It had worked. He'd watched Naruto take off after clone #1 and spotted Sakura in the tree watching clone #2. That left him free to come home…

"Finally." Hands grabbed him and shoved him towards the bed. "Welcome home, my Ruka!"

…

Naruto growled. Iruka-sensei was shopping. Booooring!

Suddenly Iruka dropped an apple and disappeared!

Damn, Naruto thought angrily. I got the clone!

…

Sakura yawned and watched Iruka-sensei grade his papers. Well, this is certainly boring. I hope Naruto's having a wonderful time chasing the clone around. This has to be the real Iruka. No one grades papers like him.

Suddenly Iruka-sensei disappeared.

Crap, Sakura thought in disgust. I got the clone.

…

Sasuke, out of breath and thoroughly annoyed, brushed his hair back from his forehead and leaned on the table.

He didn't like admitting it, but he knew he'd been fooled. I've been following a clone around all afternoon, he thought in angry disgust. That damned Kakashi…

"Sasuke!" Naruto's annoying yell pulled him from his thoughts. "Kakashi made a clone of Iruka-sensei! We got to get back to the school! Something's going on!"

"Idiot!" Sasuke said angrily. They turned and ran back towards the school.

They got about half-way there when Sakura nearly ran them over. "Naruto! Where's Iruka-sensei? The one at the school was a clone!"

"CRAP!" Naruto hollered. "Quick! We've got to find Iruka-sensei!"


	8. Chapter 8

"K..Ka..Kashi…" Iruka shouted his whole body convulsing. Kakashi's voice blended with Iruka's, calling his name as they peaked together…

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" screamed a voice.

"Get OFF him!" a girl.

Kakashi felt something impact with him, driving him backwards. Iruka groaned. Fists slammed into Kakashi's stomach and shoulders. Shocked, Kakashi reacted instinctively, blocking the next punch and shoving his attacker back into the wall. The next punch he grabbed and twisted, making someone cry out in pain.

"STOP!" Iruka bellowed.

They froze.

"YOU….LIVING ROOM…NOOOW!" Iruka was having trouble forming coherent words.

After a moment, Kakashi felt Iruka's hands slide up his back. "Kashi?" Iruka asked quietly, worried.

"I'm…fine." Kakashi wheezed. His mind still didn't want to work. Iruka pulled him against his body, rubbing his hands along Kakashi's backbone.

Suddenly Kakashi started laughing. He couldn't help it. Oh, my ancestors, this is…he buried his head in Iruka's shoulder, his whole body convulsing.

Iruka sighed, obviously pissed. "Kakashi, this isn't…funny…"

"Yes…" Kakashi gasped. "It…is…"

"Get a hold of yourself." Iruka said in disgust. "We have to go out and explain to our students what we were doing."

Iruka sighed deeply and released his crazy lover. Searching around, he found his pants and pulled them on. He found Kakashi's pants and threw them at the still-laughing jounin.

When they were decently dressed, Iruka did his best with his hair and punched Kakashi in the shoulder. "Stop laughing. This isn't funny."

"I know." Kakashi did his best to stop the flow of laughter and kissed Iruka's nose gently. "Let's go face the squad."

The kids were sitting on the couch, looking both scared and determined. Naruto's glare could have blistered paint. Sakura looked vaguely ill. And Sasuke…if looks could kill, Kakashi would have been a smear of blood on the floor.

"Kids…" Iruka said softly. He couldn't help but smile, despite the horrendous blush that was spreading across his face. "Uh…"

"Are you…ok, Iruka-sensei?" Sakura asked slowly. "Uh…"

"Uhm. I'm fine." Iruka glanced appealingly at his lover. Kakashi sighed and walked over to stand next to Iruka.

"Guys…uhm. I know you've had the 'sex talk' at school…" Iruka blushed harder. He _hated_ the 'sex talk' day at school. "Uhm. You see, Kakashi and I…"

"We were having sex." Kakashi said flatly. "And we were enjoying it very much before you guys burst in."

All three kids promptly blushed as hard as Iruka.

"You…" Naruto faltered his blue eyes as wide as plates. "You…sex…"

Sakura fainted.

Sasuke stared at them for a long moment. Iruka bit his lip.

"Guys…have….sex?" Naruto said slowly. Obviously he was having trouble wrapping his mind around the concept.

"Yes." Kakashi was actually enjoying this, Iruka thought suddenly. "We do. Often."

"KAKASHI…" Iruka started.

There was a long moment of silence.

Finally, the Uchiha, blushing furiously, asked "H..how…"

"Well, you see, you…"

Iruka punched Kakashi in the gut. Hard. Kakashi bent over double, wheezing.

"Ask me again when you're older." Iruka said firmly.

Sakura made a soft, moaning sound.

"Look." Iruka sighed and crouched in front of them, looking each one of them in the eye. "It's ok. I know…it's weird. I'm sorry you found out like this…" _I'm sorry you found out at all…_ "But it's ok. It's natural and…Kakashi and I…we care about each other. It doesn't hurt, it's not gross. It's…special, between two people who…care…about each other."

Sakura blinked, and then shot a glance sideways at Sasuke. "People who care…"

"Yeah." Iruka said softly. "Adult people who care." He sighed, running his hand over his hair.

"Does it feel good?" Sasuke asked softly.

"Yes." Iruka glanced at him, surprised. "It does. It makes me happy."

"That's…good." Naruto said slowly. They were all still blushing terribly, but Iruka could feel them slowly relaxing around the idea.

"Ok. Well. Uhm. Anyone hungry?" He asked.

Naruto immediately perked up. "Ramen!" he hollered.

"Oh, gods…" Kakashi groaned.

Iruka laughed. "Yeah, ok. We'll get ramen


	9. Chapter 9

Iruka sighed and watched Naruto and Sasuke leave. Sasuke had been very quiet. Sakura, once she got over her blushes, had been pretty much her normal, annoying self. And Naruto seemed to want to forget the whole thing entirely.

Works for me, Iruka thought. He'd never been so embarrassed in his whole life…

Kakashi leaned over and laid his head on Iruka's shoulder. In the ramen stand. Surprised, Iruka automatically tried to put some distance between him and Kakashi.

"Don't." Kakashi grinned at him through the mask. "The kids know. Pretty soon the whole village will know. Naruto's got a big mouth."

"And…you're ok with that?" Iruka asked softly.

"Yeah. I don't care." Kakashi closed his eyes. "As long as no one _ever _bursts into our room like that…"

Iruka blushed. "Yeah."

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the peace and each other's company.

"you know…now that we've gotten rid of your annoying stalkers…" Kakashi murmured, nuzzling Iruka's shoulder suggestively.

"Kashi…" Iruka said softly. "Let's go home."

Kakashi grinned. Throwing some money on the table, he grabbed Iruka's wrist and teleported them home.

…

"Uhm." Sakura said softly. "Let's…let's just pretend we never found that out. Forget about the whole thing."

Naruto groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Sasuke nodded slowly. "Ok. So we solemnly swear to never talk about this again, with anyone. Right?"

The three genin nodded. "promise." They said.


	10. Chapter 10

Izumo and Kotetsu gave each other an incredulous, wicked grin. "Iruka and Kakashi!" Ko murmured.

"Wait until everyone hears!" Izumo crowed happily.

Iruka sighed and rubbed his face. It was morning, again.

He laid the paperwork on the desk and settled himself down, trying not to yawn. Kakashi had tried very hard to make up for thier long period of abstenence last night. Very hard. Iruka had trouble dragging himself out of bed.

"Hey, Iruka." Genma grinned at him, flicking his senbon. "Have a...hard...night?"

Iruka gaped. "Wh..." It hit him. He blushed.

"GENMA!"


End file.
